Mi Pequeña Hermanastra
by Haru1305
Summary: De cómo una dulce niña, logra derretir los fríos corazones de dos hermanos.


**Mi Pequeña Hermanastra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

— Inuyasha, Inuyasha — Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, ésta se abrió lentamente revelando el pequeño cuerpo de una infante de 10 años, de tez blanca, cabello ébano a la altura de la cintura y expresivos ojos chocolates. La niña de nombre Rin, caminó con pasos silenciosos hasta la cama del ambarino, quién permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y el semblante relajado, aparentemente sumido en un profundo sueño.

— Hermano — Pronunció en un susurró, apoyando sus manitos en el colchón cerca del rostro del mayor e inclinándose ligeramente en su dirección.

En un rápido movimiento el joven la tomó por el rostro y unió sus labios en un contacto suave y cargado de afecto, ahogando el grito de sorpresa de la morena.

Al separarse una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras el de ella estaba más rojo que un tomate.

— Me encanta que me despiertes así — Sonrió con picardía, y Rin no pudo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzada.

— Sesshomaru nos espera para desayunar, se te ha hecho tarde — Lo reprendió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero sin dejar de estar sonrojada.

— Lo lamento, es que me acosté muy tarde anoche haciendo mis tareas — Explicó, mientras delineaba las mejillas de la niña con sus pulgares, se incorporó quedando sentado frente a ella, mirándola con tal intensidad que la pequeña sentía la piel de su rostro arder y un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo entero, mas no se apartó, le sostuvo la mirada con timidez, y lo observó atenta mientras él acortaba la distancia entre ambos y besaba su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y por último unió sus labios en un suave beso, lento, tierno y dulce como Rin.

Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la niña, provocándole un jadeo. Se separó de de ella y la miró sonriente, ella correspondió a su sonrisa, Inuyasha pensaba repetir la acción cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente dejando ver la figura de Sesshomaru tras ella.

El mayor mantenía su semblante estoico, pero los menores sabían que estaba enojado, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

— Rin baja y esperanos en el comedor — Ordenó.

La pequeña obedeció de inmediato, salió casi corriendo sin mirar a sus hermanos.

* * *

Rin caminó por el largo pasillo desde la habitación de Inuyasha hasta las escaleras, sentía su corazón en la garganta, tanto por el susto de ver al mayor de los Taisho contemplando tan íntima escena, como por la sensación de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos y sus cálidas y suaves manos recorriendo su piel. No podía evitar estremecerse ante el contacto del ambarino, y es que lo amaba tanto, sí, ahora podía decirlo con total seguridad, amaba a Inuyasha Taisho, tal vez a los demás le parecería algo descabellado, puesto que ella tan solo tenía 10 años, ¿Qué podría saber una niña de esa edad sobre el amor?, ni ella misma sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero lo que la hacía sentir el adolescente no se comparaba a nada en el mundo, deseaba tenerle cerca las 24 horas del día, cada minuto sus pensamientos eran para él y la felicidad que sentía al verlo era indescriptible, si eso no era amor, entonces era lo más parecido que ella hubiese conocido.

La pequeña Rin recordó lo ocurrido en su corta vida, el cómo perdió a sus queridos padres, su mamá una bella y joven doctora fue requerida para la atención de las víctimas de una pandemia que asolaba una región en Seúl, Corea, ellos eran Japoneses, pero se mudaron a ese país poco después de que la morena nació. Su joven madre fue infectada y murió, su padre entró en una horrible depresión dando como resultado que un día tomara un arma y se pegara un tiro en la cabeza, dejándola a ella, de tan sólo cinco años de edad sola en el mundo, lloró a mares la pérdida y por días enteros se negó a comer y a dormir terminando en un hospital, se recuperó semanas después, aunque su vida jamás sería igual. Fue llevada a un orfanato, hizo un par de amigas y volvió a sonreír, su vida se había sumido en la monotonía, ya contaba con 9 años y dudaba que alguien la adoptara pues las parejas casi siempre se decidían a adoptar bebés o niños pequeños, pero un día las cosas cambiaron.

Vio desde la ventana del dormitorio la llegada de un lujoso auto y como descendían de este dos personas elegantemente vestidas, una pareja pensó, seguramente adoptarían a uno de los bebés, así que decidió centrar su atención en otra cosa, se puso a pintar cuando una de sus compañeras, Rita llegaba a buscarla.

— Dice la maestra Ayame que bajes, han llegado unas personas muy importantes — Sonrió.

— ¿Importantes? — Rin la miró sin comprender.

— Así es — Chilló la niña emocionada — La maestra dice que son los nuevos benefactores del orfanato y que nos trajeron muchos regalos — Amplió su sonrisa.

Rin sonrió en respuesta y bajó hasta el área del comedor tomada de la mano de Rita. Se impresionó al ver a los señores Taisho como ellos se presentaron, Irasue e Inu no Taisho, eran tan amables en especial Inu no, que le hizo recordar a su padre, cuánto extrañaba a sus papás.

Ellos también parecieron tener un conexión especial con la niña con la que hablaron un rato ese día, era tan dulce, inocente y cálida, que decidieron seguirla visitando, hasta que un día le informaron la grandiosa noticia de que la adoptarían. Rin no podía creerlo, era tan feliz, por fin volvería a tener una familia. Vivió seis maravillosos meses con el matrimonio, hasta que ellos decidieron que era tiempo de que conociera a sus hermanos mayores, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, se sentía emocionada y nerviosa por el viaje, rogaba que los jóvenes la aceptaran. Sus padres le habían contado un poco de ambos, Sesshomaru el mayor de 25 años, serio y centrado, parecía frío y distante aunque en el fondo era un hombre justo pero muy exigente.

Inuyasha de 15 era el opuesto de su hermano, revoltoso e impulsivo, un niño consentido decía Irasue, pero con un alma pura y un corazón noble.

La pequeña cumplió sus 10 primaveras y al día siguiente partieron hacia Japón, por desgracia la vida le tendría otro trago amargo a la niña, un accidente aéreo en el cual fue la única sobreviviente, otra vez estaba sola, otra vez deseaba morir para así acompañar a sus seres queridos, pasó una semana en el hospital sumida en la tristeza, hasta que un joven muy apuesto llegó por ella, Sesshomaru, alto, de cabellos largos y plateados, piel extremadamente blanca, ojos dorados y rostro de rasgos finos y delicados, su sola presencia imponía respeto, era tan parecido a sus padres adoptivos que no pudo evitar romper en llanto, él no la consoló, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, sin embargo su mirada por alguna extraña razón le hizo sentir seguridad y cierto alivio en su maltrecho corazón.

La llevó a casa en silencio, Rin sabía que los Taisho eran millonarios, pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la enorme y hermosa mansión a la que ahora llamaría hogar. El mayor le explicó las reglas de convivencia y ella no tuvo ninguna objeción, se sentía muy agradecida de no tener que volver a ir a parar a un orfanato.

— Esta tarde te presentaré a mi hermano menor, deberás acostumbrarte a su extraña forma de ser — Advirtió, haciendo un ligero fruncimiento con sus labios.

— Sí her.. señor — Se corrigió en el último instante.

— Puedes llamarme hermano, si así lo deseas — Pronunció con cierta indiferencia, pero la niña sonrió ampliamente.

— Sí hermano — Y se sintió tan bien pronunciar esa palabra, que no pudo quitar en toda la mañana, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

.

.

Los nervios la volvían a consumir, ya había conocido al mayor y a pesar de que era tal y como se lo habían descrito sus padres adoptivos, se sentía bien a su lado, era como si su sola presencia le infundiera confianza y seguridad, pero ahora debía conocer al menor y la inquietaba el saber si le simpatizaría o no. Decidió usar uno de sus más hermosos vestidos, cepillo su cabello y se colocó un lindo broche en forma de flor.

— Parece una muñeca — Exclamó emocionada una de las empleadas al verla bajar por las escaleras, ella se sonrojó en respuesta.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en un sofá en la sala leyendo el periódico, levantó ligeramente la cabeza para contemplar a la niña, realmente se veía muy linda, efectivamente parecía una muñeca. El sonrojo de Rin aumentó al verse escrutada por la mirada del mayor, quien sólo la apartó segundos después.

— Toma asiento — Ordenó, y ella obedeció al instante — Inuyasha ya no debe tardar.

— Hermano — Pronunció con timidez — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sesshomaru asintió en respuesta.

— Quisiera — Comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa — Quisiera saber por qué decidiste traerme a vivir con ustedes en vez de regresarme a un orfanato.

— ¿Te molesta estar aquí? — Inquirió, Su semblante no varió ni un ápice, pero Rin pudo jurar que su voz tenía un tinte de molestia.

— Claro que no — Se apresuró a negar agitando las manos de forma frenética — Sólo lo pregunto por curiosidad, es que nunca antes nos habíamos visto siquiera.

El ambarino colocó el periódico sobre sus piernas, y centró su atención en la niña — Sabía de tu existencia desde antes que mis padres decidieran adoptarte, ellos me contaron sobre ti, según palabras de mi madre los impresionaste, ella siempre quiso tener una hija, así que no me sorprendió el día que me comunicaron serías parte de la familia, yo no interfería en sus decisiones así que no expresé objeción alguna, tampoco lo hice cuando mi padre me pidió que cuidara de ti si en algún momento algo malo llegara a sucederles, además dudo mucho que tu comportamiento sea peor que el de Inuyasha — Volvió a retomar su lectura.

Rin sintió sus ojos humedecerse, sus padres se habían preocupado por ella hasta después de su muerte, asegurándose de que no volvería a quedarse sola, y Sesshomaru aunque aparentaba tanta frialdad, en el fondo era un buen hijo que cumplía la voluntad de sus padres. La emoción le ganó y corrió hacia Sesshomaru abrazándose fuertemente a su pecho y arrugando el periódico en el proceso — Gracias — Susurró — Gracias por no dejarme sola.

El mayor se sorprendió, al principio no supo qué hacer, él no era dado a las demostraciones de afecto, no se veía abrazando y besando a su hermano menor aunque lo quisiera mucho, pero Rin era una niña pequeña y suponía necesitaba esas cosas, así que lentamente y como quien no quiere la cosa, cerró uno de sus fuertes brazos en torno a la espalda de la chiquilla. La sorpresa ahora cambió de dueño, pero ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, el pecho de Sesshomaru desprendía tanta calidez contrastando bastante con su forma de ser. Sonrió ampliamente, pero el sonido de la puerta la hizo separarse y volver a su lugar, adivinando que a su hermano mayor le molestaría si los sorprendieran en tan emotiva situación.

La puerta se abrió por completo dando paso a un adolescente alto, de cabellos iguales a los de su hermano mayor, pero más corto y rebelde, los dos soles que tenía como ojos adornaban su rostro de piel ligeramente más oscura a la de su hermano, una mueca de fastidio adornaba su rostro, pero eso no evitaba apreciar la belleza de sus rasgos.

Dirigió la mirada a su hermano ignorando su presencia — Ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde está ella? — Escupió con desdén.

Sesshomaru contó mentalmente hasta diez, odiaba esa actitud en el menor, ignoraba de dónde la había heredado, pues sus padres eran tan cultos y educados como él, se levantó con su acostumbrada elegancia y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al lado de Rin, le indicó con un ademán que se pusiera de pie y ella así lo hizo.

— Ella es Rin Taisho, nuestra hermana, y espero te comportes con ella — No era una petición sino una orden.

El menor frunció las cejas, odiaba que Sesshomaru le ordenara como si fuera su padre, iba a replicar que ella no era su hermana, sino su hermanastra, pero quedó de piedra al verla, la palabra hermosa no le hacía justicia, la piel de porcelana, el cabello que parecía de seda, los ojos chocolates que brillaban vivaces, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca, pequeña y roja como un dulce fruto, que se le antojó morder. Paró en seco sus pensamientos, ¿Había dicho morder?, por Dios pero si sólo era una niña, se sintió enfermo ante sus propios pensamientos.

Rin por su parte lo contemplaba embelesada, era muy lindo, Sesshomaru también, pero por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su comprensión, ese joven la hacía sentir extraña, gratamente extraña.

Sesshomaru paseó la mirada entre ambos, que se contemplaban como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor y enarcó una ceja mirando a Inuyasha, este pareció captar el mensaje y carraspeó incómodo.

— Hola, me llamo Inuyasha — Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más, si eso era posible — Hola, mi nombre es Rin — Depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del joven, sorprendiéndolo. Él sonrió en respuesta y le acarició el cabello haciéndola sonreír también, y esas simples caricias, en apariencia inofensivas, darían comienzo a una relación mucho más íntima, en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

.

.

Tres meses habían pasado y Rin cada vez se sentía más atraída hacia el ambarino menor, él por su parte aún se recriminaba ese sentimiento, en el fondo sabía que no era correcto, que aunque no compartieran un lazo de sangre la edad era el verdadero problema, 5 años no parecía demasiado, sin embargo ella era una niña aún y él un adolescente, a la vista de todos quedaría como un pervertido y bueno no era eso lo que en verdad le preocupaba sino el dañar la inocencia de Rin. Se prometía no volver a acercarse a ella de esa forma, pero cada vez que la veía su resolución se iba al infierno.

La niña sentía dudas al principio, miedo de lo que le producía la cercanía de Inuyasha, todo era tan raro, tan nuevo para ella, el escuchar de la boca del joven decir que la amaba con tanta convicción, que su pequeño corazón rebosaba de alegría, y el primer beso que compartieron, su primer beso fue como tocar el cielo con sus pequeñas manos.

Pero a veces la duda la asaltaba, como en aquella ocasión en que viendo una película tocaron el tema del incesto, se escandalizó y corrió a la habitación de su amado sorprendiendolo.

— ¿Qué sucede Rin? — Preguntó en ese tono amable que sólo usaba con ella.

— Nosotros… lo de nosotros, ¿Es incesto? — Balbuceó nerviosa.

El ambarino quedó en shock por unos breves instantes, mirándola con los ojos ensanchados — Claro que no — Negó con la cabeza — Nosotros no somos hermanos de sangre, sólo hermanastros — Acarició el rostro de la niña con el dorso de su mano, sintiendo como los tensos músculos de la niña se relajaban.

— Es un alivio — Susurró, antes de darle un corto beso en los labios, y salir corriendo hacia la sala.

Hacían ya tres meses de lo ocurrido, seis de vivir con los hermanos Taisho y no podía sentirse más feliz, aunque a veces el recuerdo de sus padres biológicos y adoptivos le hacía entristecer, en especial al preguntarse qué dirían los señores Taisho de su relación con su hijo menor, si se opondrían o los apoyarían, luego se consolaba diciéndose que ellos querrían lo mejor para ambos y sin duda alguna Inuyasha lo era. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por Kaede, su nana.

— Buenos días señorita, ¿Desea que pida que sirvan ya su desayuno? — Le preguntó con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas maternales.

— Buenos días señora Kaede, no, voy a esperar a que bajen mis hermanos — Le correspondió a la sonrisa.

Sí, había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar ser adoptada por los Taisho, y darle una respuesta afirmativa a Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba aún recostado en el marco de la puerta, observando en silencio a Inuyasha, quien le sostenía la mirada, no era necesario para el menor que dijera alguna palabra, sabía lo que su mirada significaba. Aunque conocía los sentimientos del menor y estaba seguro de que no le haría daño intencionado a Rin, creía que no era correcto, la morena aún era una niña y temía que los sentimientos de su hermano, un adolescente voluble al fin y al cabo, variaran más adelante y teminara haciendo sufrir a la pequeña, o que por el contrario ella al entrar de lleno en la adolescencia cambiara de parecer destrozando a su joven hermano.

Colocó sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, los cuales hasta ese momento mantenía cruzados sobre el pecho, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. — No tardes — Ordenó, antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

Inuyasha bufó, odiaba que le diera órdenes, pero sabía que en esta ocasión el mayor tenía razón, ya se le había hecho muy tarde. Con pasos apresurados se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

.

.

El mayor entró a su propia habitación, recogió su celular y se dispuso a bajar, sabía que mínimo tendrían que esperar media hora a su irresponsable hermano.

Toda esa situación aún se le antojaba demasiado extraña, Rin la única persona capaz de hacerle esbozar una sonrisa sincera, se había enamorado de Inuyasha, el único capaz de hacerle perder los estribos al punto de gritar, dos personas muy opuestas, demasiado para su gusto.

Cuando se enteró de la locura que su hermano estaba cometiendo lo golpeó, sí, le dio una fuerte bofetada que le rompió el labio inferior, hacía años no golpeaba a su hermano, es más ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, producto de alguna de sus tontas peleas infantiles, pero en esta ocasión era distinto, se estaba comportando como lo que era, su hermano mayor, corrigiendo lo que él creía era una falta muy grave. Contrario a lo que pensó Inuyasha no respondió a su agresión, se quedó allí de pie, sólo mirando hacia el piso como si le avergonzara su comportamiento. — Lo lamento — Dijo al final de un tenso silencio, sorprendiéndolo sin poder evitarlo — Sé que piensas que no es lo correcto, que ella aún es muy pequeña y que le haré mucho daño, pero la amo Sesshomaru — Pronunció con tal resolución que su sorpresa sólo aumentó — Te prometo que no haré nada para dañarla, sé cuán importante es para ti, también lo es para mí, aunque de una forma distinta, ambos la amamos, tú como hermana y yo — Lo miró directo a los ojos con la resolución brillando en esos pozos dorados — Como pareja, como una compañera — Aseguró con voz seria.

El mayor suspiró imperceptiblemente — No soy un idiota Inuyasha, desde el primer día en que se vieron supe que ocurría algo extraño entre ustedes, pero quise ignorarlo, ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un error.

El cuerpo del menor tembló ligeramente, Sesshomaru lo separaría de Rin, seguramente lo enviaría a un internado fuera del país, podía casi asegurarlo.

— Rin es sólo una niña, no dudo de que en verdad la ames, pero eso no cambia ese hecho, ella ni siquiera comprende la magnitud de ese sentimiento.

— Te equivocas hermano — La pequeña entró sorprendiendo a ambos — Sé lo que es el amor, te amo a ti, amé a tus papás y a los míos, pero lo que siento por Inuyasha es completamente distinto — Se sonrojó haciendo sonreír al menor — Por favor confía en nosotros — Sostuvo una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas — Si ves que esto nos perjudica en un futuro, entonces…toma la decisión que creas correcta, pero ahora sólo te pido una oportunidad, por favor hermano — Inuyasha colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la niña en señal de apoyo.

— Te prometo no lastimarla Sesshomaru, por favor.

Eso sí era una novedad, su hermano jamás se doblegaba frente a él, ni bajo tortura.

Sopesó sus opciones y asintió sin estar convencido del todo, pero la resolución de Rin lo hacía ser ligeramente más flexible — De acuerdo, pero intervendré de considerarlo necesario — Advirtió.

— Gracias — Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa.

— Gracias hermano, eres el mejor — lo abrazó por la cintura, donde su pequeña estatura le permitía, él se inclinó y la cargó entre sus brazos, permitiéndole a la niña depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

Aún lo seguía inquietando esa relación, pero sus hermanos parecían muy felices, y no habían tenido ningún problema, hasta el momento, esperaba que todo continaura así, por el bien de ese par de insensatos.

Llegó al comedor con pasos lentos y allí la vio, conversando con Kaede y riendo despreocupada. Se relajó y tomó asiento en su lugar acostumbrado. La anciana lo saludó y él correspondió sin apartar la mirada de su hermana, quien se sonrojó al instante, todavía no conseguía borrar las recientes imágenes donde Inuyasha y ella eran los protagonistas.

— ¿Desea que ordene servir el desayuno? — Preguntó la anciana.

— No, esperaremos a Inuyasha — Respondió secamente.

Sesshomaru apartó su atención de Rin y la dirigió a su periódico, puesto estratégicamente frente a su asiento, comenzó a leer, ya Inuyasha no debía tardar en bajar.

* * *

El menor salió del baño, tomó su uniforme y se lo colocó, secó bien su cabello, lo peinó y se perfumó, dispuesto a bajar a desayunar, le sonrió a la foto de Rin y él que tenía en la mesita junto a su cama, recordando a detalle como esa niña había llegado a su vida, cambiándola por completo y derritiendo el frío corazón de su hermano en el proceso.

Seis meses habían transcurrido ya. Él se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en la cama, leyendo una historieta, cuando su puerta fue abierta repentinamente, se giró hacia el visitante, y lo miró con una mueca de enojo al darse cuenta que se trataba de Sesshomaru. — ¿Por qué entras así a mi habitación? — Gruñó.

El mayor no varió su semblante impasible, pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que algo sucedía, y que ese algo era muy malo. — ¿Qué..qué sucede? — Su molestia se esfumó y dio paso a la preocupación, de un salto se puso de pie y encaró a su hermano, exigiendo una explicación.

— El avión que transportaba a nuestros padres sufrió un accidente, ellos murieron.

— No — El joven se petrificó en su sitio y se quedó allí por varios minutos preocupando al mayor — No puede ser — Colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y negó en repetidas ocasiones — Dime que es un error — Le golpeó el pecho con los puños — Dímelo — Exigió en casi un susurro con la voz quebrada por el llanto — Se aferró del cuerpo de Sesshomaru en un abrazo casi asfixiante, su hermano correspondió al abrazo, manteniéndose así por largo tiempo, consolándolo en silencio.

— Hay algo más que debes saber — Le dijo al menor cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco — La niña que nuestros padres adoptaron sobrevivió y se quedará a vivir con nosotros en cuanto salga del hospital.

La sorpresa lo invadió, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado por completo que sus progenitores regresaban precisamente para presentarles a esa niña, frunció el ceño — No quiero, no quiero vivir con una extraña — Siseó.

— Es eso o que ella regrese a un orfanato — Aclaró el mayor.

— Bueno — Se sintió mal por ser tan egoísta, él acababa de perder a sus padres y se sentía devastado, pero por lo menos tenía a su hermano y una gran fortuna que lo amparaba, pero esa pobre criatura estaba sola en el mundo, suspiró con pesadez sintiéndose un desgraciado — Si ese era el deseo de nuestros padres, entonces está bien para mí.

Sesshomaru asintió.

.

.

Días después volvió a anunciarle que esa mañana le darían la salida a la niña de nombre Rin, y que la conocería al regresar del instituto.

No podía evitar sentirse ligeramente fastidiado, nunca se había llevado bien con los niños y esperaba que su hermano no tuviese la genial idea de convertirlo en nana.

Llegó a la mansión y antes de entrar tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y no aparentar el humor de perros que traía, producto de una pelea con el estúpido de Naraku. Abrió la puerta y avanzó hasta la sala, entonces allí la vio, a la persona más hermosa que hubiese conocido, su cerebro se congeló por unos instantes y el corazón le latió frenéticamente.

Algo raro le ocurría cada vez que estaba cerca de Rin, su risa le parecía un canto angelical y su sola presencia alegraba sus días, entonces cayó en cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía, nunca antes había tenido tal interés en una chica, lo preocupante es que ella sólo tenía 10 años, se sintió enfermo y quiso sepultar ese sentimiento, quiso ignorarla y así que su interés en Rin menguara, más no lo consiguió.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo entrando a hurtadillas en la habitación de la pequeña mientras dormía, contemplando por largo rato su sueño, y dándole cortos besos primero en la frente y luego en los labios.

Pero una de esas ocasiones Rin despertó, asustándose ante la visión del ambarino sellando sus labios con los propios, se removió intentando romper el contacto, cosa que alertó al mayor, quien rápidamente se separó de ella y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

— No grites por favor, déjame explicarte — Le susurró. Ella asintió. El joven se sentó en el borde de la cama, Rin lo imitó — Yo.. bueno siento cosas muy fuertes por ti — Suspiró con pesadez — Tal vez no lo entiendas porque aun eres una niña, pero yo te amo — Declaró, expectante por la reacción de su acompañante.

La morena permaneció en silencio, digiriendo sus palabras, ¿Amor?, ¿Ella también sentía eso por él?, entonces ese era el nombre de ese cálido y hermoso sentimiento que él despertaba en ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me amas? — Cuestionó con timidez.

Inuyasha sonrió — Verás siempre estás en mis pensamientos, anhelo verte todo el día, disfrutar de tu compañía, tu risa me encanta, tu piel, tu cabello — Acarició las hebras oscuras — Tus besos son mi droga, desearía poder besarte todos los días, mi corazón se acelera ante tu sola presencia — Sonrió enternecido al ver el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la niña — Amo tu inocencia — Besó su frente.

Rin se estremeció ante el contacto — Entonces yo también te amo — Declaró dejándolo asombrado — Porque provocas en mí todos esos deseos y sensaciones — Ella acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó, de manera torpe al principio, pero Inuyasha le ayudó a intensificar el contacto, volviéndolo más pasional.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — Preguntó al separarse.

Asintió con timidez — Sí, sí quiero Inuyasha — Y volvieron a unir sus labios.

.

.

El joven intentaba ser lo más delicado posible, dada la edad de su amada, pero en muchas ocasiones sus hormonas lo traicionaban, teniendo que verse en la necesidad de tomar un baño con agua fría o recibir una ayudita de su mano, y aquella tarde fue una de esas. Regresó del instituto y subió directo a la habitación de su hermana, la niña no tenía clases ese día, pero se encontraba adelantando sus tareas.

La abrazó por la espalda haciéndola dar un respingo por el susto, lo miró molesta cuando él soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Disculpame, no pude resistirlo — Se excusó aun riendo.

Ella hizo un mohín y siguió en su labor, intentando resolver un problema de matemáticas, resopló frustrada al no poder hacerlo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Se inclinó sobre el hombro de la morena, para tener mejor acceso a sus libros.

— Un problema de matemáticas que no logro resolver — Respondió.

— Déjame ver — Tomó el libro entre sus manos — Creo que puedo ayudarte.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos — Gracias.

— Levántate — Pidió — Ella lo miró sin comprender, pero de igual forma obedeció.

Inuyasha tomó asiento y le pidió que se sentara sobre sus piernas, nuevamente hizo lo requerido, sintiéndose muy nerviosa por la estrecha cercanía que ahora compartían. Paso a paso Inuyasha le explicó cómo resolver el problema y ella sonrió feliz cuando por fin pudo entenderlo.

Se giró y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, como agradecimiento, cosa que lo hizo perder el autocontrol que hasta ese momento se había impuesto. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y sintió como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse, maldijo por lo bajo, no había sido buena idea después de todo el tener a Rin en esa posición.

La pequeña intensificó la caricia, dándole paso a la lengua del mayor, la que exploró toda su cavidad, el deseo le nubló la razón, tomó a la niña en brazos y con cuidado la depósito en la cama sin romper el beso.

Paseó sus manos por las suaves piernas que parecían hechas de seda, y coló una por debajo del vestido amarillo, recibiendo un jadeo como respuesta, se separó de la dulce boca y repartió besos por todo el blanco cuello, Rin se aferraba a su espalda y dejaba escapar incontables suspiros. Acarició el vientre y la espalda de la infante, y cuando sus manos volvieron a descender en busca de retirar la ropa interior, paró en seco, Rin era sólo una niña y él no era un pervertido que se aprovecharía de su inocencia. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerle el amor, pero aún no, debía permitir que ella creciera y madurara para que no hubiese arrepentimientos por su parte.

Colocó ambas manos a la altura del rostro femenino, deleitándose con la vista del hermoso rostro sonrojado, la boquita entreabierta al igual que los ojos, el pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

— Te amo mi niña — Le susurró al oído, besando sus mejillas.

— Yo también te amo Inuyasha.

.

.

Entró al comedor observando a su hermano ordenar a Kaede que sirvieran el desayuno, era como si pudiese saber exactamente cuánto se tardaría en bajar, tomó el asiento junto a Rin y le sonrió con dulzura, ella esbozó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, esas que sólo le dedicaba a él. Tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó ligeramente, Rin lo miró y se sonrojó. Cuanto amaba a esa niña, nunca dejaría de hacerlo y esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que sus cuerpos se unieran al igual que ya lo habían hecho sus almas.

* * *

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, si, si, ya sé lo que dirán no has actualizado Eres mi estrella y te atreves a publicar otro fic, en mi defensa diré que es un oneshot y que estaba casi listo desde hacía algún tiempo y que haré todo lo posible por subir el capi 7 a más tardar este fin de semana, primero Dios, es que bueno les comenté que mi salud no ha estado muy bien y aparte estoy haciendo un mundo de trabajos y tareas. Espero puedan disculparme.

Deseo que les guste este OneShot, nunca había escrito algo así medio lolicon y sin lemon, lo quise hacer desde las perspectivas de los tres personajes principales espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un comentario con su opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


End file.
